


Pineapple Pizza

by Goron_King_Darunia, shadowedlightning



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vore Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goron_King_Darunia/pseuds/Goron_King_Darunia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowedlightning/pseuds/shadowedlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an RP with ShadowedLightning. Emil doesn't feel like cooking, so Richter goes to pick up a pizza. Emil has a craving for pineapple, but Aster wants anything but! Richter, assuming Aster's just being a baby, gets the pineapple pizza, and craziness ensues... And, just like basically EVERYTHING involving these three, it devolves into sex, because Aster is a horny little brat, Emil is easily turned on, and when both his blonds need attention, Richter just can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Pizza

"Hey, R-Richter?" Emil called from the living room as he closed up his laptop, beginning to feel peckish. "I'm g-getting hungry, but I don't feel like cooking tonight. C-can we get take-out?"

Richter looked up from the desk where he was doing work for the evening. "Yeah, sure. I'm about done with this, so decide on what you want and I'll go pick it up. I need to grab a few things at the grocery anyway."

"Okay." Emil nodded, going to confer with Aster about what they should get. "Aster?" He called down the stairs to Aster's "lab" in the basement. "Aster, R-Richter's going to pick up something for dinner. W-what do you want to eat?" There was a loud boom and several crashing sounds before a sooty black Aster came charging up the stairs.

"Pizza!" The wilder blond cheered, bouncing around eagerly. "Let's get pizza!"

"Uh. O-okay, Aster. Let's go tell Richter wh-what toppings we want... " Emil simpered, dusting some of the ash out of Aster's hair as they went upstairs. "R-Richter! Aster w-wants to g-get pizza! What toppings do you want?!" Emil grabbed a scrap of paper to write down the order for Richter.

The redhead thought for a moment. "I'd like a large meatlover's, extra sauce. That okay with you both?"

Aster nodded to Emil who wrote the order down as he walked to the computer room to hand the order off too Richter. "Um, a-actually... c-can we get pineapple and mushrooms? I'm kind of in the mood for some..."

Richter nodded, writing it on the slip Emil handed him. He didn't mind pineapple at all... But Aster?

"NOOOOO! No pineapple!" Aster made a disgusted face and fake retching noises as he protested.

"Hey, if Emil wants it, I'm going to get it. Don't be a baby, Aster." Richter growled. Aster was a bit of a picky eater, and Richter figured this was one of those occasions where the boy was being stubborn because he wanted things _his_ way. He'd seen the blond eat pineapple before, after all, it wasn't like it was going to kill him. "It'll be fine. If you really don't want any, then you can just pick it off..."

"But--!" Aster whined but Richter shushed him with a growl and a glower.

"Don't whine. It's annoying. And for goodness sakes, go bathe. You look like a chimneysweep. You're going to track soot all over the house, Pigpen."

Aster sputtered furiously for a moment before he started trudging toward the bathroom. "Fine! But _no_ pineapple!" He stomped down the hall and slammed the door to the bathroom after himself.

Richter rolled his eyes. The boy was honestly the biggest drama-queen he'd ever laid eyes on, and he sometimes questioned his sanity. _How_ he could _possibly_ fall in love with such a little burden was _beyond_ him.

He ruffled Emil's hair, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Alright, I'll go get the pizza. _With_ your pineapple, alright?" Emil nodded, though he _did_ feel a bit guilty that his choice in topping had upset Aster so much. "Be back shortly." Richter smiled. "Set the table while I'm gone?"

Emil nodded. "Of course." He waved after Richter as the redhead left, getting out some paper plates and the condiments he knew they'd need.

*~*~*

Aster fumed in his chair, giving Richter a death stare across the table. "I hate your guts."

Richter eyed him blankly, taking a bite of his pizza. "Pick it off." He deadpanned.

Aster's scowl deepened. " _Fine."_ He plucked a chunk of pineapple off his slice and flung it at the older male. Richter returned the frown, and a stare-down ensued. The blond picked off another piece and threw it, hitting Richter on the nose. The redhead gave an irked sigh. Aster threw a third piece and the half-elf, fed up with the childish antics, opened his mouth, caught the juicy yellow projectile, and took a triumphant bite of his own slice.

Aster let out an offended huff and threw a handful of pineapple at his partner. "You're not supposed to _enjoy_ it! I'm angry with you!"

"Hey, if you're going to throw it at me, I might as well eat it." Richter shrugged. "I don't have to acknowledge your tantrum, you know."

"It is _not_ a tantrum! I am justifiably upset! I asked you not to get pineapple!"

"And _I_ said you could pick it off. There's no reason to be behaving like this."

"Yeah, you said 'pick it off'. You didn't say _anything_ about not throwing it at your face. So that's what I'm going to do."

Richter rolled his eyes. "Fine by me. I'll just eat them. No reason for you to waste food, right?"

 _But you're not supposed to like it!_ Aster seethed, grabbing a fork and chucking it at Richter's head.

The redhead was lucky enough to dodge. "For the love of Martel, Aster! Do I have to put you in a time out?!"

" _You're_ the one that needs a timeout!" Aster said. "I said 'no fucking pineapple on my pizza', and there is fucking pineapple on my pizza! Pineapple does _not_ belong on pizza, you sicko! Who the hell fucked up your sense of taste?! That nasty flavor doesn't go away just because you 'pick it off'! That grossness is cooked into the cheese, do you have _any_ idea how nasty that is?!"

Richter gaped. "... Your questioning _my_ sense of taste? _Me?_ The one who _eats you?_ "

The blond stuck up his nose. "Well, obviously, you have a _dog's_ sense of taste and will pretty much eat anything! I bet you could lick your own asshole and not mind! I mean, I'm not claiming to be delicious or anything, but if I was the most disgusting thing on the planet, I'm sure you'd still eat me, because fucking pineapple pizza is just awful. Pineapple is great, pizza is great, but together, they are like the dandruff from Satan's ballsack! Disgusting!"

"...Actually, no, I'd force you to season yourself into something stomach-able before I tried if you were that disgusting.  ...Why do you think I make you bathe first half the time?"

Aster's jaw dropped. "So pineapple pizza is 'stomach-able' but I'm _not_?! Weeeeell... Fine, then! I'm boycotting showers now! You'll have to put up with my stench and taste if you want to eat me from now on!" The human grinned, sticking out his tongue.

"Pineapple pizza is edible at least. And go right ahead.  I'm sure Emil will be happy to fill my belly to get away from your smell."

Aster gripped his blond "twin's" shoulder. "Emil, don't you _dare_ bathe, either! We need to teach Richter a lesson! No pineapple on my pizza!"

Emil whimpered. "B-but... I l-like smelling n-nice and feeling c-clean... Plus, pineapple tastes g-good on p-pizza... I r-really like it..." The timid blond's voice faded more and more to a whisper the longer he talked.

"Nooooo! Come _on_ Emil! I need an ally in this! Don't you think it's important for Richter to respect my needs and wants by getting a pizza we can _all_ enjoy?! I mean, I don't _mind_ when you both eat your gross pineapple pizza, but I don't want it anywhere near _my_ pizza! Is it so much to ask that my pizza be prepared the way _I_ like it?! Or are you both going to make me suffer so that you can satisfy your nasty pineapple pizza fetish?!"

Emil frowned, twisting in his seat. "R-Richter should have g-gotten half without it...  B-but it's not the end of th-the world, Aster...  I like being c-clean..."

"Ha! You see, Ric?! Emil agrees we should have half the pizza _my_ way!" Aster took a brief moment to revel in his personal victory after getting Emil to 'take his side'. "I swear to God, Ric, if you don't apologize and promise to get pizza with at least half _without pineapple_ next time, I will rub Emil with the slimy skins of rotten onions every day until you do!"

The half-elf shrugged. "...Fine, next time we'll get you a small that you can eat all by yourself, locked in your room, since you're clearly not fit to eat with civilized people."

"Yes!" Aster cheered, only processing the last half of the sentence a few moments after his joy. "... Hey! What do you mean I'm 'not fit to eat with civilized people'?! At least I'm not a barbarian who makes their boyfriend pick off disgusting  things from their pizza just to fucking _eat_! That's like the equivalent of making me pick rat poop off my pizza! I'd be behaving if you followed my instructions and got the pizza _without pineapple_ like I asked in the first place!"

"A-Aster... If it'll m-make you feel b-better, I-I'll pick the pineapple off f-f-for you..." Emil meekly offered.

Richter scoffed. "Aster, you wont get a disease from the pineapple."

"You don't fucking know that! I could get pineapple poisoning!" The blond ranted.

 _Wh-why can't they just s-stop fighting...?_ Emil thought as he silently picked the pineapple off of Aster's pizza.

"Pineapple poisoning is not a thing, Aster." Richter gave Aster a stern look that basically said "quit fucking around".

Aster clenched his fists "It's _totally_ a thing! It's called 'I get fucking diarrhea from pineapple and I don't like the after-taste it leaves in the cheese and it makes my stomach turn, so it's just as bad' so there! Plus, it'll give _you_ a disease, Ric! 'Annoying Aster disease'!" The blond stomped his feet to emphasize that he was _every_ level of displeased at having to tell Richter all of that outright.

Richter's expression softened at Aster's admission, and he blinked a few times, slowly lowering his own slice of pizza from his mouth as he responded. "Aster... If you're allergic, you need to _tell me_ that so I can ensure _no_ pineapple ends up _anywhere_ on the pizza."

Aster calmed down a bit, realizing that Richter was finally understanding what he was trying to say. "It's not an allergy so much as it is an intolerance. I can eat a little pineapple without getting an upset stomach, but the amount they put on pizza is _horrible_ , and the taste is just gross... Like, salty and sour are just no good together, it's like asking me to eat a peanut butter and pickle sandwich... it's just... something about pineapple pizza is fundamentally _wrong_ in my brain. It's just not food to me... my stomach won't accept it."

Emil, taking advantage of the calmer atmosphere between his two boyfriends, handed Aster a few slices of pizza with the pineapple and some of the cheese picked off. "H-here, Aster... I f-fixed it for you..."

"Aw, thanks, Emil." Aster took the plate from Emil, giving his look-alike a tight hug. "See, Ric? At least _someone_ here understands my problem." The blond scientist gave Emil a little kiss on the forehead.

"Well, if it makes you sick, then you should have _told me_."  Richter grumbled, refusing to admit that he messed up.

Aster flared up again. "I _did_ tell you! I fucking told you not to get pineapple! I _told_ you and you said 'pick it off'." Aster mimicked Richter in a sardonic tone. "Pick it off... well, I _did._ And then I threw it at you because you didn't listen. And then you got mad." The blond turned up his nose, nibbling on a slice of now-pineapple-less pizza.

"You didn't tell me that it would cause an adverse physical reaction." The half-elf pointed out. "There is a difference between mere preference and actually being unable to tolerate something." Richter made the assertion as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you think I asked for no pineapple?! To complicate your order?!" The younger male raged. "You know a preference CAN be formed from an intolerance, right?! One bad experience can be enough to trigger avoidance behaviors, even if the bad experience is never repeated. For example, _I_ don't like pineapple _because it gives me the runs!_ Don't you remember when Emil made that pineapple upside-down cake?! I only had one _teeny_ slice and it made me shit for an hour! Or, remember the first time we ever had pineapple pizza? Two slices and I had the craps all day! That's why I have a taste-aversion for it! I can maybe eat half a cup with no juice and be okay. There is _way_ more than that on a single slice... and on top of that, beyond making me sick, the flavor alone makes my guts churn. Just from those few bad experiences! _That is the literal fucking definition of a taste aversion, okay?! I cannot be any clearer!_ That's also why I can't eat plums anymore! Last time that I did, I vomited for a whole day straight! You had to take me to the E.R., remember?! _Goddess_ , you really are inconsiderate sometimes!"

"...I wasn't actually aware the correlation involved the pineapple, no." Richter remained stoic as he tried to explain himself.  "I assumed you asked for no pineapple purely because you dislike it."

"Well, now you know!" Aster huffed angrily, continuing to munch on a slice of pizza that Emil had 'fixed' for him.

Richter rolled his eyes. "You should have told me that it made you sick the first time."

"And _you_ should have respected my request and gotten a pizza without pineapple, because my dislike alone should be enough for you to make the effort to get a pizza that makes us _all_ happy..." Aster continued his pouting.

"Says the brat who ordered anchovies once and ignored our request for a half without any." Richter retorted.

"Yeah, well, that was a mistake, and you should be glad to know that I have a taste aversion for anchovies, now, too!" The blond grimaced. "I had _way_ too many that day, since I basically had to eat the whole pizza myself, and now I can't even look at them!"

"C-can't you two just make up and stop fighting?" Emil sniffled, getting teary-eyed.

"..." Richter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, because _Emil..._ He absolutely hated it when the younger blond got upset.

"Hey, I will if he will." Aster frowned at Richter, folding his arms stubbornly.

"P-please, I h-hate it when you fight." The younger human whimpered, sniffling even more.

The half-elf muttered something about children and huffed, going over to Emil and hugging him. Aster growled with a mixture of fury and jealousy.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Hug Emil. He's the one that needs it." The sarcasm was clear when Aster spoke, continuing to pout dejectedly.

Emil snuggled up to Richter, still sniffling and whispered: "P-please, Richter... Apologize to Aster? F-for me? I know he can be st-stubborn, b-but all he really wants is to know that you c-care enough to apologize. I don't want you t-two to fight anym-more..."

The redhead rolled his eyes again and cuddled Emil, muttering so only the little human could hear. "Fiiiiine...  But it's his fault for not being clear..."  Richter sighed and looked over to Aster.  "Alright, I'm sorry I ordered the pizza with pineapple."

Aster cooled off almost immediately. " _Thank you_. Was that so hard?" The crazier blond went over to give his tamer counterpart a hug, too. "I'm sorry for fighting with him, Emil, but this is one thing that I need respected..." He then pulled away, hugging Richter. " _Aaaaaand_ I'm sorry for fighting with you, too, because I love you, and I know you try your best." He massaged the other's shoulders a bit. "I know I'm a bit hard to handle, but I draw the line when there's things making me sick. So no more pineapple on my pizza, okay?"

The older male groaned a little.  "Yeah, yeah...  Just...  Next time you don't want something because it makes you sick, tell me _first_ okay?  So I can make sure to stress to the people who make the food that it's an allergy thing?"

"Alright," Aster said with a nod. "I'll make you a list of things I can't eat anymore, okay? We should make a list of Emi's allergies, too." He cooed, hugging Emil again.

"Good.  And that's a surprisingly good idea.  I suppose a list of both things that are medically unsafe as well as preference, with each clearly labeled, would be helpful..."

"Me having a good idea is surprising now, Ric? You're so mean!" Aster poorly faked a look of offense before breaking into laughter.

"Well... Yeah...  It _is_ surprising because it doesn't involve fire or explosions!" Richter asserted.

"We can always set the first copy of the list on fire!" Aster's eyes widened and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Richter knew that look too well. "...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw... kill-joy." The blond whined, though he was too used to Richter forbidding such things to be too surprised by it.

"More like I don't want the house on fire..."

"I can do it in the bathtub!" Aster flashed Richter his puppy eyes and began panting eagerly.

"...No.  No lighting things on fire." Richter folded his arms assertively.

"Awwwww... meany..." Aster sulked, wondering how he could get around the restrictions Richter set forth.

"You know danger is restricted to the lab."

Aster perked up, resuming his puppy eyes and eager panting. "Can I light the first copy of the list on fire in the lab?!"

"... I told you, danger is restricted to the lab."  Richter repeated, refusing to actually say yes, but giving Aster a clear out. After all, if he didn't give Aster some sort of permission to conduct "science" in a safe environment, the boy would just sneak around and do it in a dangerous setting instead.

The blond scientist's eyes lit up. "That's not a 'no'!" His leg began bouncing enthusiastically. "Heeheeheehee! I'm doing it! Quick, Emil, what other stuff can we light on fire at the lab?" Aster began picking through old newspapers from the recycling bin.

"Hey!  No bonfires in the lab!" Richter objected loudly.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Aster waggled his finger. "Your time for protests has expired, Ric! You should have said 'no' when you had the chance! C'mon, Emil! Let's find more flammable junk! Oooh, I wonder if this'll burn?" Aster started to drag Emil off to find more things to perform incendiary experiments on.

The half-elf caught the insane blond by the wrist, holding him back from trying to go off gallivanting in search of combustible materials. "Hey, no _bonfires_ has been an existing rule for several months now, ever since the last one!"

"What if we do it in a trash can? Then it's a trash-can fire, silly!" Aster cackled, leaping through that semantic loophole like a pro.

"No.  No large fires." Richter said bluntly.

"Fine... How about many small fires?" Aster was practically frothing at the mouth.

"... _One_ small fire at a time." Richter wouldn't budge on this.

Finally, Aster had to concede defeat, groaning and slouching his shoulders. "Fiiiiiiine... you really are no fun at all. Pooh on you."

"And you're a little pyro." The redhead scoffed.

"Well, duh!" Aster laughed. "I thought that was obvious!"

"Well, if you're aware, then you _know_ that's why I have to keep an eye on you."

"Aw, you'd do that even if I wasn't a little pyro." Aster lilted, kissing Richter's cheek. "You're sweet to worry about me, but you're still no fun at all, sometimes."

"...You think my gut is fun enough..." The older male deadpanned.

"Hmmm. Point taken." The wild blond giggled and pat Richter's belly. "Unfortunately, that's about the _only_ part of you that's any fun at all... except for 'little Richter'." Aster smirked and grabbed Ric's crotch, rubbing it gently.

"Hey!"  Richter yelped, letting go of Emil and bopping Aster's head.

Aster was unfazed by the swat. "Heehee. Doesn't 'little Richter' _like_ to be touched?" He teased, rubbing the redhead's crotch a little harder "Or does he just object to being called ' _little_ '?" A salacious smirk spread across the human's face as he slipped his hand into the half-elf's pants to rub against Richter's member directly.

"HEY!"  Richter balked, actually squeaking and turning red.

"Ooooh. He must not like being called 'little' at all! He's getting _big_ and _hot_ and _hard_ just to prove me wrong!" Aster spoke in a taunting sing-song tone as he continued stroking the half-elf's length.

Emil blushed hard, staring at Richter's crotch where Aster's hand was working, feeling caught in the middle of this awkward encounter and not knowing if he should join in or not.

Richter panted, trembling at the touches. "Aster...  Th-that's...  The kitchen isn't--!"

"Isn't _what_ , Ric? The right place for this?" Aster chuckled darkly. "Why not? ...I eat plenty of other things in here... why should this be any different?" He licked his lips as he started to undo Richter's pants.

Emil began feeling _very_ turned on by all this and still had no idea what to do besides stare.

"Th-the kitchen i-is for food!" Richter protested shakily; it was exceedingly hard to sound assertive while he was whimpering at Aster's every touch.

"This can be food if I do it right." Aster laughed. He spun about, quickly rummaging through the fridge before he returned, slipping off the half-elf's pants and boxers, getting to his knees. "C'mon, Ric. You _owe_ me something _filling_ to make up for that horrible pizza. Besides..." Aster shook up a can of whipped cream and squirted a curl onto Richter's stiffening member. "Whipped cream is food. You can't fault me for eating _that_ in the kitchen."

"A-Aster...!"  Richter blurted, his face turning the same color as his hair.

"You _owe me,_ Ric." Aster lilted, licking his lips before he began taking Richter's shaft into his mouth, lapping up the whipped cream as he went.

The redhead moaned helplessly, mostly just embarrassed at being jumped instead of doing the jumping for once.

"Mmmm... Richter, you're so tasty!" Aster cooed, taking another lick. "Much better than pizza any day." The blond continued sucking eagerly, pulling back and adding more whipped cream every so often.

Emil fidgeted, still unsure of what to do. He felt as though he should do _something_ besides stare and internally lament that he wasn't the one getting a taste of Richter (or better, having Richter taste _him_ with the raging boner forming in his pants) so he moved behind Richter and started massaging his lower back.

Richter moaned again, this time at Emil's touch, appreciative that at least Emil wasn't stripping him right away.

"Oooh, he likes that, Emil! Keep going!" Aster smiled, encouraging Emil as he continued to suck at Richter's length, stroking his own member through his pants.

Emil kept rubbing Richter's back, nuzzling gently into him, having a hard time controlling himself with all of the beautiful mewling Richter was doing...

Richter moaned more loudly, bringing his hands up to run through Aster's hair, enjoying the gentle touches and nuzzles from Emil.

Emil mewled quietly, repeating in his head that the kitchen was _not_ for sex, but Richter's moans were starting to get to him, and he began pressing his clothed crotch against Richter's bare ass, dry-humping him a bit as Aster continues his work.

Richter felt it, and inwardly groaned to himself.  If _both_ blonds were horny, he couldn't bring himself to deny them--especially when it wasn't so much the sex as the fact that they weren't in the bedroom that annoyed him.  Much more comfortable there. But if Emil wanted this, too...  He reached one hand away from Aster's head to gently press against Emil's hip.

Emil mewled loudly, flinching slightly at the touch (he hadn't been expecting it with his eyes closed) but he pressed more eagerly against Richter, taking this as a signal that it was okay to proceed. He grabbed Richter's  hand, moving it over to his crotch so that Richter would touch him.

The half-elf grunted a little, but rubbed Emil as best he could with his hand squished between Emil's crotch and his own butt.  "E-Emil...  M-move here..."  He moved his head, indicating that he wanted Emil more in front of than behind him, for better ability to touch him.

"'K-k-kay..." Emil mumbled shakily, keeping Richter's hand pressed against his crotch as he moved around toward Richter's front. Aster smiled, happy that Emil was getting some action, too, as he continued sucking on Richter and pleasuring himself, now with his whole right hand in his pants, performing skin-to-skin ministrations, while his free hand cupped Richter's balls, squeezing gently.

Richter moaned again, tightening the grip he had on Aster's hair slightly, then running his hand through it again.  His other hand worked its way into Emil's pants, and he smiled faintly as his fingers touched the stiff flesh of his more sensitive areas.

Emil squeaked loudly and jerked into Richter's hand, pressing it against his crotch with both hands as if it might disappear and cease the sweet touches. "Aaaaah~ R-Richter! Mmmmm~"

Richter chuckled a little between moans, always amused by how receptive Emil was of his touch once he'd been turned on.  "Mmm...  A-Aster...  Fuck..."  The redhead could hardly resist the feel of the blond at his crotch, with his skilled tongue and mouth, but he wanted to drag this out plenty longer now that he had both blonds to satisfy.

"Ohhh, you're so _hot_ when you say 'fuck' Ric..." Aster paused his suckling to comment, touching himself a bit more at Richter's lusty groans. "And you're so cute when you mewl, Emi!" He smiled up at the other blond, whose eyes were slowly rolling back as he gently thrust into the warmth of Richter's hand.

"F-fuck you, Aster..."  Richter grunted, but the insult was said with an affectionate tone, not meant to offend.  Richter moved his fingers against Emil, groaning again at the feel of the other pressing against him, and moved his hand down a little to brush against Emil's balls.

"I _am_ fucking me, Ric! But thanks for the reminder!" Aster grinned, dragging his teeth gently across Richter's shaft with his next few sucks. Richter has always been a bit rough with his words, but he knew the redhead meant to tease with his comments. Emil, meanwhile, was trembling at Richter's touches, barely able to mewl with the intense pleasure the gentle brush against his balls caused.

"Ah! Th-there... again... Nnnnngh..." he whispered, barely audible, as he kept grinding against the half-elf's hand.

"G-go to h-hell, Aster..!" Again, his words had a teasing tone to them, and he brushed his fingers against that sensitive spot on Emil once more, though he could barely focus with the touch of Aster's teeth causing his knees to go weak and his body to struggle to hold itself upright.  "F-fuck..."

"You've got quite the mouth on you, Ric! Bad boy!" Aster took his hand away from Richter's balls and gave the redhead's ass a firm slap. "Mmmm... But, fuck, is that dirty mouth _hot_!"

"Y-you know you like it, b-bastard...!"  The half-elf touched Emil again, and brought the hand in Aster's hair up to tweak the boy's antenna, grinning a little.  Aster might like the nastier things he can say, but Emil was a different story--he had yet to actually figure out what, exactly, Emil liked to hear--if he had any preferences at all.

"Ooh, yes, I do... but a dirty mouth is _still_ a dirty mouth!" The blond scientist grinned, slapping Richter once more, knowing Richter liked a little bit of pain during sex. He couldn't help but moan as his antenna was stroked. He had no idea why that weird tuft of hair should provide sexual stimulation, but he was glad that it did in moments like these, because - coupled with his own touches - it felt _amazing_.

Emil couldn't say he liked dirty talk as much as Aster did, though he certainly didn't hate it. True, the redhead made even the most vulgar phrases sound sexy, but he preferred the gentle, sweet, intimate talk he and Richter and Aster did afterward... Sweet nothings were his only preference, but really, just hearing Richter's voice at all, with the moans, grunts, mewls, and even dirty words, was enough for Emil. Of course, he'd never really had the courage to tell Richter outright what he liked, so he didn't blame the redhead for catering to Aster a bit. They both like mostly the same things anyway, and Richter had become fairly good at figuring out the differences between each of them. He persisted in grinding against Richter's hand, reaching back toward Richter to stroke against his lower back and belly, hoping to prompt more touches.

Richter groaned, gasping at the added touches from Emil and the slaps from Aster.  He knew what Emil wanted with that, and slipped his hand around in the blond's pants, pulling him closer by the waistband so that he could better fondle his butt.  Aster's slaps were nice, but he'd like a little more, really--but he didn't like to direct either of his blonds, he wanted them to do their own things more often.

He might not have known what Emil liked, but Richter knew he was not as fond as Aster was of dirty talk, so he never directed his insults--however playful--towards the more timid of his little blond mates.

"Mmmm...g-g-good..." Emil moaned, grinding against Richter's hip as he continued the strokes, happy that his butt was getting a little attention, too. He reached one hand up under Richter's shirt, stroking his chest, while the hand on Richter's back went lower, squeezing his buttocks.

"Mmmm... Rub his ears, Emil. He loves that." Aster purred, raking his nails along Richter's hips between slaps. He and Richter both knew that Emil was less receptive to dirty talk, so he and Richter both kept each other in check when they all had sex together, making sure that neither of them accidentally slipped up and insulted him, knowing how damaging it could be too the poor blond who heard nothing but insults from his abusive aunt and uncle for so long. "I'll teach you to get me fucking pineapple pizza, you asshole..." Aster mumbled, grinning as he rammed one finger up Richter's ass without warning, barely lubricated with the traces of whipped cream on it.

"F-FUCK!  ASTER!"  His grip on the antenna of the crazy blond tightened suddenly, his eyes widening at the abrupt intrusion...  But he couldn't say he didn't like it, the roughness with which Aster handled him was something that Emil--wonderful, amazing lover that he was--just wasn't able to do.  His breathing was shaky and uneven, trembling a little--it was almost too much and his hand on Emil tightened instinctively, too.

Emil flinched but moaned happily at the sudden tightening of the hand around his dick. He took Aster's advice, standing on tiptoe to reach Richter's ears with his lips, licking and nibbling them as Aster continued his work.

The wilder of the two blonds shuddered as his antenna was gripped firmly, but he grinned evilly, noticing immediately that Richter's breathing had become ragged. "You like it when I do that, huh, Ric?" He wiggled his finger around, eventually locating the male g-spot - the little bump of the prostate gland barely noticeable in the fleshy lining of the redhead's rectum. He pressed it lightly, teasingly.

Richter let out a low moan at the combined assault both on his sensitive ears and that sweet-spot inside of him, his entire body trembling as he tried to resist giving in to his body's needs. He didn't want it to end, not yet--but the pair were murder on his ability to handle himself, and it was all he could do to keep touching Emil and running a hand through Aster's hair.

"Aw, why so quiet, Ric? Are you close to your climax? Heeheehee! Are you a weak little thing that's a slave to his own body? Awwww... Too bad!" Aster pulled his finger back, ramming it hard against the redhead's prostate as he shoved it back in, suckling intently at the redhead's swollen member, pulling it fully into his mouth, into his throat, swallowing around it as he continued to assault his lover's ass.

Emil could feel Richter's ears heating up as the redhead began turning... well, incredibly red. Aster must have been working him over pretty good, though Emil hadn't been watching the other blond too closely. He mewled more as Richter's grip on his member tightened, enjoying the increasing friction as he continued to grind and suck and rub at his mate.

Richter groaned again, some strangled garbled combination of both blonds' names, unable to focus between the assaults at two very different points on his body.  He trembled, clenching a bit around the finger inside him, panting heavily as he struggled to hold back--he couldn't for much longer, but he desperately didn't want to be the first to give in, not that it'd be surprising what with having _two_ adorable blonds after him.

"Don't you _dare_ hold back, fucker!" Aster pulled back, biting into Richter's hip. "Cumming first is your punishment for bringing me disgusting food! I need nourishment, damn it, and your seed will have to do!" He gulped Richter's length down again, removing the hand from his pants in order to stroke the redhead's length through his throat.

Emil moaned, not far behind on the orgasm train about to pull in. Richter's touch had really been all he'd ever needed to come, and he always came quickly. Even if he wasn't the first to come, he was _rarely_ the last. Given that Aster had been in charge of pleasing himself the whole time, it was no surprise he was able to hold back longer than the other two, though with Richter's moans, Emil's mewls, and his own skillful ministrations, he wasn't far behind Emil.

Richter hissed, biting his lip, snarling "B-bastard...  That's _your_ fault...!"  But he couldn't hold back much more, and with the soft noises coming from Emil he finally gave in, groaning out Aster's name as he came, spilling down the blond's throat.  He managed to keep enough of his mind about him to continue to touch Emil, not wanting Emil to suffer any loss of pleasure.

Aster grinned, as Richter's hot release was deposited into his stomach. Not quite as filling as a good meal would have been, but infinitely more satisfying. He chuckled happily, pulling back and giving Richter's member one final fleeting lick as he resumed touching himself, having no reason to hold back anymore.

Emil squirmed and moaned loudly, growing closer and closer to his own climax. Richter's touches were weaker, now, and the redhead looked like he was on the verge of collapsing with the pleasurable onslaught he endured, but the gentle touches were enough to get him where he needed to go. Aided by a few of his own thrusts, Emil came into Richter's hand, whining his name.

Richter smiled, panting, at the whine from the gentler blond.  Really, the noises Emil made were so cute.  He slowly pulled his hand out of the blond's underwear, carefully lowering himself to the ground as he tried to regain his breath, but he continued to tease Aster's antenna, tweaking it.

Aster felt himself nearing his own climax, and smiled at the little tweaks Richter kept giving his antenna, helping him toward that end. It wasn't long before he, too, achieved his climax. "Aaaaah! _Emil_!" He cried, and both the redhead and shy blond looked perplexed as Aster collapsed to the ground, panting. "Wh-what...? N-nobody called Emil's name! I didn't want him to feel l-left out!"

Richter himself smiled, ruffling Aster's hair and patting the ground beside him while looking at Emil.

Aster smiled at the touch, curling toward Richter as he began to recover, though he was still unable to move any closer just yet. Emil, on the other hand, accepted Richter's offer and gratefully settled down beside the redhead, snuggling up beside him and resting his head on the older male's shoulder, sighing happily.

Richter wrapped an arm around Emil, kissing the top of his head softly, nuzzling against him after.  He ruffled Aster's hair again, about the only thing he could do right now, and pulled Emil a little closer to him.

Emil nuzzled into Richter's cheek, kissing it softly in return. Aster smiled at the two of them, hoping to recover enough to move soon so he could join them in their cuddling rather than laying on the floor. He giggled, smiling. "Poor, Ric. You're so embarrassed about coming first." He wriggled a bit closer, still unable to fully drag himself over to the other two. "You really shouldn't be... Especially not with all we did to you... By the way, nice thinking with the belly rubs, Emi. Ric always loves those." He winked at his blond counterpart who blushed and smiled in response.

In a rare display of childishness, Richter just stuck his tongue out at Aster--the only person who had ever been able to get him to descend to such levels.  He kissed Emil again, though, smiling down at him, mumbling something incomprehensible in a soft, gentle tone.

Aster giggled at Richter, loving when his teasing could drive Richter to make such silly faces, which, frankly, looked adorable on his usually stern face. He crawled closer, finally able to move the full distance, and collapsed, resting his head in Richter's lap.

Emil smiled, always loving the gentle tone Richter used with him in the aftermath. He nuzzled him in response, smiling. "I love you." He whispered back in an equally hushed tone...

"Love you too..."  He mumbled, petting Emil's hair.  He pet Aster's again, as well, continuously stroking both of them.  He sighed happily as he had both his precious little blonds with him, murmuring, "I love you both so much..."

"Mmmm... I love you, too, Ric. And you, too, Emi." Aster reached up, stroking Emil's hand affectionately.

"L-love you, too, Aster... I d-don't know what I'd do without you guys." Emil sighed gripping Aster's hand and burying his face in Richter's soft hair.

Richter pulled Emil a little closer an pat Aster's head.  "Me neither..."

"Probably sleep better without having to worry over me." Aster giggled. "But I bet you'd have less fun, too. Who else is gonna pounce on you guys and initiate quickies, after all?"

Richter thumped Aster's head lightly.  "Worrying over you means I know you're alright."

"Hehe, true, I guess... Having you worry means I know you're alright, too. If you worry, you still care. Plus, when you worry, it gives Emil a reason to calm you down!"

Richter chuckled and pat Aster's head again, then tugged Emil even closer.  "True, very true."

"Hehe, and we both know Emi's cuteness fixes everything. Plus, I think we'd both starve without his cooking." Aster sat up, copying Emil and leaning against Richter's other side. "That'd be disastrous for you, huh, Ric? You love to eat _way_ too much to give that up." Aster rubbed the redhead's belly fondly.

Richter just laughed, wrapping his other arm around the psychotic of the pair, pulling him nice and close.  "Indeed, I'd miss his cooking quite a bit.  Of course, Emil, I'd miss having you around even more..."

"Well, of course we'd miss _him_ most of all! I'm not used to being the only blond around here! I'd especially miss freaking people out with my little 'twin'" Aster cackled.

Emil just giggled. "I know what you meant the first time, Aster!" Emil nuzzled Richter, giving him another small kiss. "I'd definitely miss you two having little spats about science. Even if I don't understand much of it, it's kinda cute when you have teeny arguments... n-not big s-scary ones... And I'd r-really m-miss feeling safe and warm in Richter's b-belly, and t-talking with Aster about f-fun things while we're in there together!"

Richter laughed again, holding the pair tightly.  "I'd miss having you both in there, teasing each other and keeping me company all night."

"Hee hee! Sometimes all _morning_ , too, right, Emi?!" Aster grinned.

Richter smiles, shaking his head.  "Or all _day_."

Aster laughed. "I wish all _week_ , but that'd be a bit long... I don't wanna deprive poor Ric of good food and sex!"

"Or how about the ability to do my job and earn money?" The redhead snorted.

"Aw, Ric... Why can't you just take us to work with you?! It wouldn't be _that_ weird, would it?!"

"...Do you even _have_ to ask that?"

"Yes." Aster gave a deadpan look. He really didn't get why society thought Richter's powers were all that weird. Personally, Aster thought they were wonderful!

"...Have you ever considered how much effort it is to lug you two around?"

"I'll buy you a cart or something so you can roll us around! Please?!"

"...No."

Aster puffed up his cheeks. "Aww... _fine_! I'll just have to go to the labs and figure out how to make a model of your belly so Emil and I can be in it whenever we want!"

"...If you can pull that off, I'll be amazed."

"Yes! I'll do it, then! Emil, you're gonna help me, okay?!" Aster cheered.

Emil was hesitant at first. He didn't fancy being Aster's guinea pig. But the thought of having a belly-bed to use whenever they wanted without inconveniencing Richter was just too enticing. "A-alright, Aster! When do we start?"  
  
Aster thought for a moment. "Mmmm... next week. I think we need to do a bit of _research_ first, don't you?" He lilted, rubbing their redheaded mate's tummy suggestively.  
  
"... I think that's a brilliant idea." Emil almost drooled at the suggestion.  
  
Richter looked to the shy one, then to the crazy one, and then heaved a deep sigh. "You two really are the strangest..." But his lips curled into a small smile. Strange as they were, he could _never_ say no to his two precious blonds.


End file.
